The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light-emitting device.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors have been in the spotlight as a core material for light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), laser diodes (LDs), and the like, due to excellent physical and chemical properties thereof. The III-V nitride semiconductor includes a semiconductor material having the formulan inxAlyGa1-x-yN (where 0≦x≦1, 0≦y≦1, 0≦x+y≦1).
A Light Emitting Diode (LED) is a kind of semiconductor device that converts electricity into infrared rays or light using the characteristics of a compound semiconductor to transmit and receive a signal, or is used as a light source.
The LEDs or LDs made of these nitride semiconductor materials are extensively adopted in light emitting devices for obtaining light, and are applied as a light source for various products such as a keypad light emitting diode of a mobile phone, an electrical sign board, and a lighting device.